My Pure Lilac Moon
by LinMoonSky613
Summary: Zero may come from a long line of hunters, but no one knew the history of his mothers side or why Shizuka was bent on revenge yet left both Kiryu twins alive. Five years after that terrible night, the chairman calls Zero to his office alone. What could he possibly want and how will this affect his relationship with Kaname? And who is the girl hanging all over Zero a week later!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the typos in this story. This is actually the first story I have posted so please give me any reviews to help me along with my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters within it. They belong to Matsuri Hino. If I did own them then Kaname and Zero would end up together.**

**Warning: This is a male/male story. If you don't like or are underage for this type of content then don't read. AU and major OOC involved, as well as OC.**

**Now onto the story!**

My Pure Lilac Moon

Ch. 1 Prologue

"Are you sure about this? Once we do this there will be drastic changes." spoke the woman in the kimono. The surrounding room was filled with dead bodies of those who perished to the treacherous plot of betrayal and deceit. The woman who spoke watched the boy's reaction with sad and guilty eyes. The only other "living" beings In the room were two men, a woman in a robe dress, a little girl and the boy spoken to. The boy had hair silver as the moon and eyes the color of lilacs. He looked at the others gathered around him.

To his left there was a very serious looking man with one working eye while the other had an eye patch on it and wore a hat low over his grave-stricken face. Next to him was a gentle man with flowing hair and a feminine but motherly appearance, who had a sad smile plastered on his face while holding the hand of the serious man for comfort. To the boy's right there was a woman in a ceremonial robe dress with long black hair and lilac colored eyes set in mournful resolution. Next to her but very close to the boy was a girl with short black hair and lavender eyes filled with tears for their fallen kin. Finally, in front of him was the woman who although caused the pain, was as much a victim to the deceit as the others in the room.

"What kind of changes?" spoke the boy in a soft but deep voice.

"Even though you are originally of pure decent, the moment we seal your memories, you will lose all your powers and become the same as a Level D or E ex-human. This will slowly cause your body to be driven mad for blood. I regret what I have done and you feel you should be warned of the consequences for what will happen." The man with the gentle and kind face stepped forward and said "I would be willing to take care of you at my school, till you are ready."

The boy smiled at the man and said "It won't last forever. I just need time to get use to the state of things and give you guys a chance to come up with a plan. You'll know I'm ready when you ask me _'Do you accept being a vampire?'_. If I answer '_YES', _then you can give me my memories back."

Suddenly a low pained moan was heard from behind the boy and everyone looked to see the other boy with silver hair and lilac eyes breathing slowly. The others looked to each other for a solution to this new situation, but the woman in the kimono stepped up. "I will take the other child into hiding until you are ready. When the time comes, he and the girl will join you at the academy."

The boy looked to the woman and smiled in appreciation, until he realized a flaw in the plan. "Wait! Aren't the Kuran purebloods in hiding at the academy? What if they discover the truth?" The man with the gentle face spoke up again. "There is nothing to fear. We will give you a convincing cover story. We will also keep you a safe distance from them." He paused and his smile turned sly," Although we might have a problem since you have a crush on Kana-" The man was abruptly interrupted by a punch in the gut from the little girl for his rudeness.

When the decision was finally made, the more powerful elders of the group gathered in a circle around the little boy, reciting the ancient ritual. As the boy's eyes began to close, he heard someone whisper

"Good night, Zero."

**Sorry if this is too short however this is my first attempt so PRETTY PLEASE review!**

**Also a fellow writer gave me an idea to have polls at the end of my story to see where this story can lead. So I have a few options for you as the readers to choose from. If you liked this story then please review and I will get onto publishing the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**The options for the polls decide what the other pairings will be. However I am steadfast on keeping the pairings I have decided for the storyline out of the poll so I can keep the flow of my writing and keep the main pairing intact. Now without further ado, here are the options.**

**Option #1: Yuki x Sayori; Aidou x Kain; Ruka x Rima; Takuma x Shiki; Seiren x OC**

**Option #2: Yuki x Aidou; Kain x Ruka; Takuma x OC; Shiki x Rima; Sayori x Ichiru**

**Option #3: Aidou x OC; Kain x Ruka; Rima x Seiren; Takuma x Shiki; Yuki x Sayori**

**Let me know which ones you like and I will get back to it as quick as I can. The faster I get reviews, the faster that pen will be put to paper and the faster I can get back to the story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Average Day Gone Unexpected I

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update but working full time, being a student full time and doing chores has kept me busy. However I am steadfast on seeing this story through. Also I would like to mention that I have been getting people's reviews, but I still need your help. Please vote for only one of the options on CH.1 so I may know where I am taking this story. I guess people got mixed up when I said to choose the options. Anyways, on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I repeat that I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the hot- ahem- I mean lovely characters. I only own the original character.**

**WARNING: This story is male/male. If you don't like that kind of thing or are underage for this content then please don't read it. I don't want to find out anyone was scarred for life because they didn't read the warning. MAJOR OOC, OC and AU.**

* * *

**_Ch.2 Average Day Turned Unexpected Part 1_**

_"Good night, Zero"_

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBE-the alarm went off, startling the silverette beauty into full awareness. He opened his lilac eyes and turned the annoying contraption off. Zero yawned as he got up and stretched his sore muscles before getting ready for the school. As he was getting ready, Zero wondered why the harder he tried to remember the dream, the less of it he could recall.

'Whatever' Zero thought to himself, 'It's not like its important.' Zero notices something from the corner of his eye and looks to the windowsill to find a single blood red rose stood out in crystal vase.

'It's the same color as his eyes.' Zero thought before he could stop himself. He thought of how the man looked bathed in moonlight, his brown hair shimmering like decadent chocolate, his sometimes blood red eyes giving him the urge to give into temptation and taste the forbidden fruit and his pale skin giving him the look of pure ethereal beauty.

'Stop thinking these crazy thoughts' Zero chastised himself in his mind, 'You know you can never have him.' Yet even as Zero repeatedly told himself daily that the man he desired above all else could never want him. He still yearned from afar, too afraid of heartbreak to even act kind to the man. After all, what could a pureblood possibly want with an ex-human.

* * *

"Hey Zero. Can I talk to you?" spoke Yuki Cross, the fellow prefect of Cross Academy and Zero's friend. Luckily classes finished early for the day due to a teacher conference meeting in the afternoon. They still had a few hours before prefect duty, so Zero decided to go to lunch with Yuki.

"Sure, Yuki. What's up?" Zero replied.

"Well, 'what's up' is that you and I have been friends for a long time and I can tell when you have been acting strangely. Especially around a certain pureblood." Yuki replied with an 'innocent' smirk on her face. Zero stared at her in shock, surprised that the usually naïve Yuki could pick up on that, before he glared at her.

"Let it go Yuki."

"I'll let it go when you start acting mature and just tell him how you feel."

"Oh, really."

"Yeah"

Zero smiled mischievously and replied "And are you on to talk? Before you start talking about my 'love life', try getting one of your own."

Yuki looked at Zero, baffled that she had been discovered before pouting.

"Hypocrite." Yuki said.

"Takes one to know one." Zero replied.

Then Yuki sighed and said "But seriously Zero. What have you got to lose by at least trying to be nice to him. Strike up a conversation, get the ball rolling."

This caused Zero to sigh as well as he spoke, "I wish I could. However, I know that it is useless to try and I have already lost so much. If I thought for a second that Kaname felt the same for me, I would go for it. But it just won't happen"

Zero walked away, not looking back to see the sad but understanding expression on Yuki's face or that the two were being watched by a third party.

"Oh, Zero." spoke Yuki. "If you only knew."

* * *

**Can't...write...anymore...Must...get...reviews.**

**Please review my story! I know I ended this on another cliffhanger but I want to keep the viewers reading and am in need of the results for my poll so I may continue onto the juicy parts.**

**Please forgive me if the story is too short, but I am still a beginner.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
